mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000001
Combatants Jason James vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams Match Text March 9, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS A short, slightly balding man climbs into the ring with a microphone. The crowd starts to cheer and get a bit rowdy. He takes his place in the center of the ring and tries to silence the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen," he says. "Welcome to Mississippi Valley Wrestling. The ONLY wrestling organization with Mississippi roots." The crowd cheers. "Tonight we bring you five matches. Two of which will crown Mississippi State champions. Your referees for the card are Tom Jackson and Marty Gentz." Another balding man makes his way to the ring. He climbs into the ring and plays to the crowd. From the other side of the arena, a slightly younger man with short black hair and a goatee steps into the ring. Littleton continues the introduction. "Our opening match tonight is set for one fall with a ten minute time limit. The referee for this match is Marty Gentz. Introducing first, from Tunica, MS, standing 5'9" and weighing 188 pounds, here is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!!" The crowd cheers lightly. "His opponent, from Vicksburg, MS, standing 6'1" and weighing 263 pounds, is Jason James!!!" The crowd gives about an equal reaction. The two wrestlers meet in the center of the ring. Marty goes over the rules of the match. Both men nod. Arnold turned to go back to his corner. Jason nails him from behind with a forearm smash to the back of the head. Marty calls for the bell. Jason backs Arnold into the ropes. He buries a knee into Arnold's chest. Jason whips him across the ring, but Arnold reverses it. Jason runs through Arnold with clothesline. Arnold rolls out of the ring. Jason goes to the ropes, but Marty holds him back. Arnold climbs back onto the ring apron. Jason pushes Marty out of the way and nails Arnold with another forearm smash. Jason drags him into the ring and backs him into the turnbuckle. He whips Arnold across the ring. Jason follows him with a lariat, but Arnold moves out of the way. Arnold turns him around and chops him across the chest. Arnold brings him out of the corner with an arm wringer. Jason screams as Arnold twists his arm once again. Arnold takes him down with an arm drag. Jason rolls under the bottom rope. Arnold challenges Jason to come back into the ring. Jason picks up a folding chair from the time keeper's table and tosses it into the ring. Marty kicks it back out of the ring. Jason blocks it and shoves it back into the ring. A large man comes up from Jason's ramp and drags Arnold out of the ring. He picks Arnold up in a gorilla press and drops him on the floor. While Jason and Marty fought over the chair, the large man rolls Arnold back into the ring. Jason tosses the chair back toward the timekeeper's table. The large man leaves the ring area. Jason climbs back into the ring. Arnold barely makes it to his feet before Jason whips him into the ropes. Jason picks him up and drops him across his knee in an inverted atomic drop (Trojan Horse). Jason climbs on top of Arnold and hooks his leg for the pin. Marty gets down to count. One, two, thr! Arnold manages to kick out at the last split second! Jason slams his hands on the mat in disgust. Jason throws Arnold out of the ring. Jason follows him back out. Jason grabs the chair once again and wraps it around Arnold's head. Marty calls for the bell. Jason slams Arnold's head into the ringpost. Jason throws him back into the ring and slides the chair back into the ring. Littleton grabs the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match, in a time of 4:29, as a result of disqualification, is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!!" Jason climbs into the ring. The announcement annoys him. He whips Arnold into the turnbuckle and slams into him with a vicious lariat. Arnold crumbles to the mat. Marty steps between the wrestlers, but Jason throws him out of the ring. Two large men walk down the aisle to the ring. Marty climbs onto the ring apron, but they pull him off. Jason unfolds the chair near the turnbuckle. He picks Arnold up and whips him into the ropes. Jason nails him with the inverted atomic drop onto the chair. Jason climbs to the middle turnbuckle and jumps onto Arnold with a flying splash through the chair. Jason and the two larger men leave the ring area. Marty slides back into the ring and checks on Arnold. The crowd gets really violent towards the three men. Category:Matches Category:Feuds